Thanks for Last Time: Sequel Gomawo
by phoo
Summary: "jadi benar ini jantung yesung hyung? Jadi Yesung hyung meninggal karna aku? Jadi aku yang telah membunuh hyung ku sendiri?" tegas Taemin tanpa berhenti meneteskan airmata. Dah hari ini adalah kali pertamanya Taemin menangis. KyuSung Slight Yemin (di sini minie yang di pake Taemin Shinee) *di perjelas*, Slight SiChul & EunHae


Tittle:

Thanks for Last Time

Cast:

Choi Jong Woon a.k.a Yesung

Choi Taemin a.k.a Taemin

Choi Siwon a.k.a appa Choi

Choi Heechul a.k.a umma Choi

Cameo:

Choi Kyuhyun

EunHae couple

Warning:

Mian kalo ceritanya makin ga jelas n' semakin kacau bahasanya. * mohon di maklumi karna badan yang capek dan mata yang mengantuk (o1.22 am)*

mungkin ini terlalu singkat buat di baca, tapi mengertilah...,,, membuat itu lebih sulit daripada hanya sekedar membacanya, 'twewwwewww' *di toyol readers*

Buat yang udah terlanjur buka, happy reading...

N jangan lupa tinggalin jejak buat RCL OK?!

Happy reading...

* * *

Setiap kali aku mengulang sebuah kesalahan,  
Seperti saat aku melukaimu dengan kesalahanku  
Kau tidak pernah sekalipun menyalahkanku  
Tapi kamu justru mempercayaiku  
Dan kamu memberiku kekuatan  
Kau bilang 'jangan khawatir…jangan khawatir '  
Tersenyum dan mengatakan 'semua baik-baik saja'

Begitu egois jika berharap hatimu akan tetap denganku selamanya  
Tak bisakah kau hanya kan terus di samping ku seperti saat ini?  
Setiap hari aku akan mencoba melakukan yang terbaik hanya untukkmu  
Mencoba tuk terus tersenyum, meski hati ini sulit tuk mengerti

Author POV

Baru kali ini Taemin merengek untuk tidak berangkat sekolah dan memintaYesung 'hyung kesayangannya' untuk menemaninya seharian melakukan beberapa aktivitas bersama, mulai dari mandi(?), makan, bermain game, hingga tidur sekalipun, dan semua aktivitas itu mereka lakukan tanpa selangkahpun keluar dari kamar. Memang Taemin adalah anak yang manja, dan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya memaksa Yesung untuk mengabulkan semua permintaannya tanpa mau mendengar satu katapun penolakkan dari Yesung , dengan alasan yang akan mendesak Yesung meski tak penah sedikitpun terlintas difikiran Yesung untuk menolak apapun yang Taemin minta darinya, bahkan mungkin jika Taemin meminta nyawa pun Yesung akan dengan senang hati memberikannya pada Taemin. Itu semua Yesung lakukan karna rasa sayangnya pada Taemin, dan karna ia juga pernah berjanji bahwa ia akan menjadi hyung yang baik untuk Taemin, dan janji itu ia tepati dengan mengucapkan kata 'ya' pada setiap rengekan manja Taemin sampai saat ini.

Disinilah mereka sekarang, duduk terdiam di ranjang king size milik Taemin. Tak ada lagi yang mereka lakukan saat ini, tiada kegiatan bahkan tak satu suarapun mereka ucapkan satu sama lain. hingga ahirnya salah satu dari merekapun mencoba tuk mengalah

" gwaenchana? Apa kau lelah?" suara yesung pelan mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat memecah keheningan,,

"gwaenchana hyung" jawab Taemin singkat

Kembali hening untuk beberapa saat.

"hyung, bisakah sekali-kali kau memikirkan dirimu sendiri dan tidak hanya memanjakanku terus?" Taemin hanya dapat menundukkan wajah tanpa berani menatap hyung yang sedang di ajaknya bicara.

" apa yang kau bicarakan?" Yesung yang baru pertama kali mendengar nada bicara tak biasa dari Taemin pun hanya bisa menampakkan keheranan dari mimik wajahnya.

"hyung, lihatlah dirimu, tidakkah kau merasa ada yang kurang dari hidupmu hyung? Bukankan namja dengan umur sepertimu harusnya sudah memiliki pendamping hidup?, menikah dan punya anak, apa kau tidak menginginkan hal itu hyung?" berbagai pertanyaan yang tak dapat Yesung duga sebelumnya telah keluar dari bibir dongsaeng manja kesayangannya.

Author POV end

Yesung POV

"hyung, lihatlah dirimu, tidakkah kau merasa ada yang kurang dari hidupmu hyung? Bukankan namja dengan umur sepertimu harusnya sudah memiliki pendamping hidup?, menikah dan punya anak, apa kau tidak menginginkan hal itu hyung?"

Shock? 'ya', kaget? 'pastinya'. Tidakkah itu terdengar begitu menusuk untukku, hal yang bahkan tak sekalipun hinggap di benakku kini terlontar dengan bebasnya dari namja polos didepanku.

'apa aku telah salah menilainya? sungguh sulit ku percayai bahwa namja polos ini kini telah berkembang lebih cepat dari fikiranku.

"ternyata namja kecil hyung sudah bisa berfikir sedikit dewasa eoh?" ku belai surai keemasannya dan tak lupa mengukir sebuah senyuman indah di bibirku.

" dengarkan hyung, kau tau kan kalau hyung sangat menyayangi mu?, kau juga taukan seberapa besar rasa sayang hyung padamu? dan bukankah tak ada salahnya kalau seorang hyung memberikan kasih sayang pada dongsaengnya lebih dari yang bisa orang lain berikan?." Terlihat sedikit anggukan Taemin saat mendengar penjelasanku

"Ingatlah, hyung melakukan itu semua bukan karna paksaan atau ancaman-ancaman mu yang tak pernah ku hiraukan itu, hyung melakukan itu semua tulus untukmu dan hyung juga melakukan semua itu karna hyung suka. Teruslah meminta pada hyung, hyung janji akan selalu berusaha mengabulkannya untukmu, arra?" lanjutku tanpa melepas senyuman ku pada Taemin yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya.

"arra hyung, mianhae..." terdapat penyesalan di nada bicara Taemin.

"sudahlah lupakan. Kau tak perlu minta maaf, kau hanya perlu kembali pada dirimu yang biasanya, dan lihatlah dirimu sekarang, kau terlihat begitu jelek dengan tampang sok seriusmu itu." Sanggahku segera mencoba memotong kata maaf yang tak ingin ku dengar dari taemin.

"hyung.." ku dengar sebuah panggilan tertuju padaku

"hyung... seandainya aku mati duluan nantinya, hyung jangan menangis ne!?, soalnya kalau hyung jatuh, umma dan appa pasti ikut jatuh. Hyung adalah kekuatan kami." Ucap Taemin dengan mimik yang lebih serius.

Yesung yang kaget langsung melebarkan matanya. "hhyaaaak Choi Taemin, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau pikir kau sudah mau mati? Bentakku.

"Baru kemungkinan hyung..., aku hanya merasa jantungku berdetak semakin cepat beberapa hari ini. Mungkin suatu saat jantungku bisa konsleting, lalu berhenti dengan sendirinya." Ya, sejak Taemin kecil, ia divonis menderita kelainan pada jantungnya dan baru di ketahui beberapa tahun lalu. Sebenarnya ia tak boleh terlalu banyak beraktivitas, tapi karna dia adalah anak yang hyper aktif, terlalu sulit bagi kami sebagai hyung dan orang tua untuk membujuknya istirahat, dan karna alasan itulah beberapa tahun belakangan aku menjadi pengangguran yang hanya bertugas menjadi bodyguard yang akan senantiasa menjaga dan melindungi Taemin.

"Buuggh...!" ku lempar sebuah bantal ke arah Taemin. "Bodoh!"

"appo hyung" rengek Taemin padaku

"tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin sekali melihatmu dengan seorang yeoja / namja yang menjadi pasanganmu mengucap janji di gereja nantinya." Lanjut Taemin

Ku hela nafas berat " , pasti ada, tapi saat itu kau tidak akan mati" ucapku kemudian dengan mata memerah menahan tangis.

"Bahkan terlihat jelas keraguan di wajah mu saat mengucapkan semua itu hyung" ucap Taemin pelan merasa iba pada hyung kesayangannya.

"percayalah pada hyung. Kau pasti akan bertemu dia, mendengar suaranya, melihat cahayanya, menyentuhnya, dan merasakan kasih sayangnya, dengan jantungku" kataku sambil menepuk dada kiriku sendiri.

Taemin tersenyum."benar. benar sekali hyung, setelah aku mati nanti aku pasti akan terus bersamamu, dihatimu, di jantungmu. Gomawo hyung." Terlihat setetes air keluar dari mata Taemin yang tengah tenggelam di pelukku saat ini.

Yesung POV End

* * *

Author POV

Sekitar 2 bulan setelah perbincangan itu, Taemin kembali harus diopname. Padahal beberapa hari lagi mereka akan pergi liburan dengan beberapa teman-teman Yesung dan sebagian besar teman sekolah Taemin (karna sebenarnya ini adalah acara sekolah yang di akal-akali Taemin agar Yesung bisa ikut).

"kau ini, padahal kita kan mau jalan-jalan!" omel Yesung pada Taemin yang tengah terbaring di ranjang Rumahsakit.

"iya nih, kau gak asik " sambung Eunhyuk dan Donghae teman akrab Taemin di sekolah yang saat ini tengah datang menjenguk.

Dengan bibir pucat Taemin memaksa tersenyum. "kalian pergilah tanpa aku. Nanti disana fotoin cewek-cewek cantik dan sexy terus kirimin ke aku, otte?" pintanya dengan suara yang sangat lemah.

Yesung menggeleng."gak, tunggu setelah kamu sehat, lalu setelah itu kita kesana sekeluarga." Tolaknya.

"itu sih namanya acara keluarga hyung." Sahut Taemin pelan.

"hyung pergilah dengan EunHae hyung dan teman yang lain. Pergilah, lihat tempat-tempat yang indah buat ku hyung. Hyung tenanglah, aku tak akan pergi sebelum kalian kembali. Aku pasti menunggu mu hyung." Pinta Taemin sesekali menoleh pada kedua temannya 'EunHae couple' yang tengah menangis di salah satu sisi ruangan.

Yesung menoleh pada appa dan ummanya. Mereka mengangguk pelan, mengisyaratkan agar yesung menuruti permintaan Taemin.

"baiklah" ucap Yesung dengan suara serak.

"tapi sebelum itu kau harus berjanji satu hal." Lanjut nya lagi

" itu?" tanya Taemin semakin lemah

"aku menyembunyikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah di antara barang-barang di gudang, kenangan milik ku, kau harus menemukannya!" perintah Yesung.

Taemin menarik nafas berat. " harus?" Tanya Taemin dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar.

"karena saat kau menemukannya, kau juga akan menemukan apa yang kau inginkan. Seseorang yang ku harap akan menjadi pendampingku mengucap janji pernikahan, dan dialah orang yang Teramat sangat aku cintai hingga saat ini." Ucapnya yang di iringi isakan.

Kalimat terahir itu mungkin tidak terdengar lagi oleh Taemin karena dia telah terlelap oleh reaksi obat penenang.

Hatiku terluka, terjebak dalam kenangan  
aku tidak tahu itu akan menyakitkan seperti ini

Tidak peduli seberapa jauh dirimu  
Aku akan menunggu sampai hari itu datang

Aku tidak akan lagi menangis di depan cermin  
karna aku tahu kau akan kembali padaku

'kyu... aku merindukanmu..'

Setelah hari itu, Yesung pergi memenuhi permintaan Taemin. Selama satu minggu ia pergi ke Bali, mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang ingin Taemin datangi. Memotret setiap panorama alam, juga yeoja-yeoja cantik. Yesung tak lupa memotretnya dengan kamera ponselnya dan mengirimnya pada Taemin.

Lalu saat ia kembali, tepat saat bus yang mengantarnya tiba di sekolah Taemin, appanya menelpon dan mengabarkan kalau Taemin koma. Dan jika tak segera datang , mungkin Yesung tak akan sempat melihatnya lagi.

Yesung sangat panik. Tanpa melihat kanan kiri ia menyeberang jalan raya dengan tergesa, padahal kini ia telah tepat sampai di depan rumah sakit tempat Taemin dirawat. Tapi...

"BRUAGGH...!" tubuh Yesung terpental jauh sampai ke trotoar. Darahnya mengalir, membasahi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, nafasnya melemah, denyut nadinya tak beraturan.

"bawa dia ke UGD, cepat!" perintah dokter pada beberapa perawat yang tengah berusaha menyelamatkan Yesung.

Yesung mengenali suara itu. Itu suara dokter yang merawat taemin selama ini, dia adalah dokter Park ' dokter pribadi keluarga choi' dan dia juga dokter yang yang dulu merawat seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya, seorang Choi Kyuhyun adik tirinya.

Tangan Yesung bergerak menggapai lengan dokter park dan mencengkeramnya.

"Yesung'ssi tenanglah, saya sudah menghubungi appa anda." Kata dokter park sambil terus mendorong kereta dorong yang membawa Yesung.

Yesung menggeleng. "T..Ttaemin..! jantung ku..." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"wae?" tanya sang dokter tak mengerti

"untuk...T..Ttaemin...! ucapnya lagi sambil memegangi dada kirinya.

"Tolong..." pinta yesung di susul lepasnya cengkraman di lengan dokter park.

Dan tepat saat itulah nafas Yesung berhenti, menandakan bahwa kini ia telah benar-benar pergi.

* * *

Saat Taemin membuka matanya, yang ia lihat paertama kalinya adalah wajah berduka seluruh anggota keluarganya, yaitu umma dan appanya.

"dimana Yesung hyung?" tanyanya dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Tak ada jawaban... di ulangnya pertanyaan barusan, tapi masih tak ada jawaban. Tak terlihat niatan tuk menjawab dari sang umma, justru ia malah menjauh dan sangat terlihat bahwa sang umma tengah menangis. Appanya hanya mengangguk, mengisyaratkan pada Taemin agar ia istirahat.

"appa, kenapa jantungku terasa lain? Ini jantung siapa? Apa ada orang baik yang rela mendonorkan jantungnya untukku?" appa Taemin tampak tersentak mendengar penuturan dari sang putra.

"kau ini bicara apa ? kau jangan berfikiran macam-macam! Istirahatlah, dokter melarang mu terlalu banyak bergerak, appa tinggal dulu, kau tidurlah."ucap sang appa mengalihkan pembicaraan dan pergi kemudian.

Namja paruh baya itu keluar dari kamar tempat Taemin dirawat. Sementara Taemin memejamkan matanya mencoba merasakan jantung 'baru' nya. Rasa penasaran menyelimuti hatinya. Siapa orang yang telah memberinya kehidupan baru? Apa Taemin mengenalnya?

Bagaimana mungkin Kau meninggalkanku

aku tidak tahu kau akan melakukan hal ini  
Hatiku yang terluka, terjebak dalam kenangan,

dan aku kesakitan  
bagaimana aku bisa hidup  
Apa kau tidak bisa kembali padaku sekali lagi,

aku mencintaimu  
sangat merindukanmu  
Kembalilah padaku  
Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian seperti ini  
Aku sangat merindukanmu,aku merasa seperti sekarat,  
apa yang harus kulakukan  
Aku akan hidup hanya untukmu  
jadi tolong kembali padaku

Minggu berikutnya, Taemin diperbolehkan keluar dari rumahsakit. Tapi belum juga ada kabar dari hyungnya. Tak ada telpon bahkan sms, Yesung seakan hilang di telan bumi.

"Tidak mungkin hyung masih di Bali. Masa liburan sampe dua minggu lebih? Apa yang hyung lakukan disana? Apa dia sudah kecantol sama yeoja cantik di Bali? Tapi... ah itu sangat tidak mungkin." Taemin menggelengkan kepala seraya membuang pikiran-pikiran aneh yang terlintas di otaknya.

Taemin membuka pintu kamar Yesung, berharap menemukan Hyungnya kamarnya kosong dan tampak begitu rapi.

"hyung..."

"hyung..." tapi beberapa saat ditunggu sosok yang ia cari tak kunjung memberi jawaban.

"UMMA... APA KAU TAU DIMANA YESUNG HYUNG? Teriak Taemin mulai tak santai.

" ... apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak-triak?"sang umma berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Yesung.

Taemin memanyunkan bibirnya." Hyung kemana sih? Masa aku pulang gak disambut? Jahat banget sih hyung padaku. Apa hyung gak seneng ya lihat aku sembuh?" gerutu Taemin panjang lebar, dan...

"plaaa..kk" sebuah tamparan melayang ke wajah Taemin sebagai bentuk protes dari sang umma terhadap perkataan Taemin yang membuatnya merasa tak terima dan marah.

"umma..." hanya satu kata yang mampu keluar dari mulut Taemin karna saking shocknya.

"hyungmu bukan orang seperti itu!" bentak sang umma

"umma.., aku tak serius umma, aku tau hyung tak mungkin seperti itu" ucap Taemin sambil meraba pipinya yang merah.

Ummanya tersentak. "mianhae, cheongmal mianhaeyo " kata umma kemudian saat tersadar.

Taemin mengangguk pelan"memangnya hyung kemana umma? Kenapa umma tak pernah menjawab ku? Dan kenapa hyung tak pernah menemuiku lagi?"

Sang umma tak mampu menjawab. Beliau malah berbalik memunggungi Taemin dan terisak.

'klek' terlihat sang appa memasuki kamar Yesung.

"appa, apa kau pun tak mau menjawabku?" lirih Taemin membuat sang appa merasa iba.

"Hyungmu sudar pergi " sebuah kalimat tanpa rumus namun begitu sulit untuk di mengerti.

"pergi?" ulang Taemin dengan nada bergetar

"ne, hyung mu sudah meninggal." Jujur sang appa.

"ANDWE!" triak Taemin histeris.

"Andwe, andwe appa, umma katakan bahwa semua itu bohong! "

"Yesung kecelakaan" dua kata berhasil lolos dari bibir sang umma dan sejenak membungkam segala ocehan bibir Taemin.

"Yesung tertabrak mobil di depan rumahsakit saat kau koma, dan... dan dia meninggal.." kali ini tangis umma semakin menjadi.

"Andwe! Ini tak mungkin terjadi, pasti kalian hanya ingin mengetes jantung 'baru' ku sajakan?! Kalian bercanda kan?! " tanya Taemin frustasi, seketika tangisnya pecah mendengar penuturan dari sang umma.

Tubuh Taemin melemas, dan ambruk, jatuh terduduk didepan ummanya. Sementara ummanya masih sesenggukkan. Taemin meraba dada kirinya, jantung 'baru'nya berdetak sangat kencang. Taemin terhenyak, tiba-tiba saja ada yang terlintas di kepalanya.

"umma, ini jantung siapa?" tanyanya sepontan

"mwo?" kaget umma

Taemin mendongak menatap ummanya.

"dari tadi jantungku terasa aneh, ini seperti dia memiliki jiwa sendiri dan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Terang Taemin langsung.

" , apa yang kau bicarakan?" sang umma berjongkok didepan Taemin.

Putranya itu tak segera menjawab, tapi malah balik menatapnya. Sepertinya ia telah mnyadari sesuatu.

"umma, apa ini jantung Yesung hyung?" tanya Taemin dengan suara bergetar.

Tak ada jawaban dari sang umma meski ia telah mengulanginya beberapa kali, yang ada malah umma kembali larut dengan tangisnya yang tadi sempat mereda.

Tak ada jawaban yang pasti, tapi Taemin dapat menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri.

"jadi benar ini jantung yesung hyung? Jadi Yesung hyung meninggal karna aku? Jadi aku yang telah membunuh hyung ku sendiri?" tegas Taemin tanpa berhenti meneteskan airmata. Dan hari ini adalah kali pertamanya Taemin menangis.

"ani, kau tidak membunuh siapapun chagie, dan hyungmu juga tidak mati. Yesung tidak mati, dia hanya pergi dari kita, dan dia juga pergi untuk membawamu kembali pada kami, kau harus tabah chagie, kau tidak boleh membuat hyung mu menyesal telah berkorban untukmu jika kau terus seperti ini, kau harus hidup bahagia dan selalu tersenyum demi hyung mu chagie..!"

Taemin terdiam, meski masih terisak namun air matanya mulai mereda dan tak menetes lagi. Ummanya benar, dia memang harus tersenyum, demi Yesung hyung. Sekarang, dia hidup bukan hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, dalam dirinya ada jiwa Yesung, dan ini adalah hidup Yesung juga.

Sesaat kemudian, ia kembali teringat pada sebuah janji yang ia buat dengan hyungnya tepat di hari terahir ia melihatnya.

["tapi sebelum itu kau harus berjanji satu hal."

"aku menyembunyikan sebuah kotak berwarna merah di antara barang-barang di gudang, kenangan milik ku, kau harus menemukannya!" ]

Taemin memutar memorinya mengingat dua kalimat terahir yang ia dengar langsung dari Yesung.

Dengan segera Taemin berlari menuju gudang untuk mencari sebuah kotak merah yang di maksud hyungnya. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Taemin membuka kotak tersebut setelah berhasil menemukannya. Di ambilnya sebuah foto usang dari dalam kotak tersebut. Terpampang sebuah kalimat ' forever love' yang tertulis jelas di balik foto.

Author POV end again

* * *

Taemin POV

"apa ini yang kau maksud dengan sebuah kenangan hyung? Apa ini jawaban dari semua keinginanku saat itu hyung?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri mengingat saat-saat ku pinta sebuah permohonan konyol darinya.

["tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin sekali melihatmu dengan seorang yeoja / namja yang menjadi pasanganmu mengucap janji di gereja nantinya." Lanjut ku pada yesung hyung

Ku hela nafas berat " , pasti ada, tapi saat itu kau tidak akan mati" ucap yesung hyung kemudian dengan mata memerah menahan tangis.]

'Sungguh menyakitkan ku tuk mengingatnya hyung' batinku, masih setia memandang gambar sepasang kekasih di dalam foto yang baru ku temukan. Sungguh terlihat jelas di mataku siapa sosok yang tengah melakukan adegan 'kissing' di dalam foto, "aku tau itu kau hyung, kau dengan Kyuhyun hyung" ucapku masih membatin.

Ku langkahkan kaki keluar dari gudang. Ku dudukkan diri di bangku dekat taman kecil di belakang rumahku.

"baiklah.. sekarang aku mengerti semua maksud semua ini." Ku tutup mata menghadap langit.

"hyung... terimakasih untuk semua waktu yang telah kau habiskan denganku hyung. Terimakasih untuk semua kasih sayang yang telah kau beri padaku. Terimakasih karna kau selalu mengukir senyum dan tawaku. Terimakasih karna kau percayakan jantungmu padaku dan...terimakasih karna kau telah menjadi hyung terbaik untukku hingga saat ini." Kubuka mata yang tak kunjung berhenti meneteskan airmata.

Sejenak ku terdiam dan menatap awan yang tampak begitu cerah.

"ku harap kau akan bahagia diatas sana dengan Kyuhyun hyung, meski aku belum pernah menatap hyung ke-2 ku itu, tapi aku yakin Dia yang terbaik untuk mu Yesung hyung, ,dan aku tau inilah hal yang begitu kau harapkan selama ini hyung, hingga ku yakini saat ini kau tengah tersenyum di kehidupan barumu itu hyung" ku tarik bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman pada sang awan.

**End**

* * *

Cuap-cuap:

Fyuhhhhh... ahirnya kelar juga ni ff, setelah lebih dari dua hari ku cari banyak inspirasi dari berbagai sumber, kini ff ku kelar juga, dan tak ku sesali badanku remuk karna seharian waktu ku habiskan hanya untuk duduk, berfikir dan mengetik hingga larut malam begini. *Kwek kwek

**Thanks to:**

Magieapril , , N.s aka I.v , cloud3024 , 407bubleblue, TaraZein10 , aKyuCloud , Nakazawa Ryu , TaraZein10

yang udah pada nyempetin buat kasih jejak di ff sebelumnya.

**lanjut...**

**buat**

& yesungismine

sequelnya dateng...

jangan lupa kasih jejak lagi n gomapseo chingu.

**and buat**

dalam proses...

* * *

RCL again OK?!


End file.
